Snipers Aim 4 The Heart
by Cornonjacob
Summary: A glorious self insert for male readers and May Zedong, the pro sniper and chairman of China.


"She's so cute." You think to yourself, as you cuddle with May underneath your bedsheets at one in the morning. You have never felt better in your life.

You can barely believe how lucky you are, that this girl noticed you, a mediocre huntsman who competed against her team at the Vytal Festival Tournament. You know you were interested in her the moment you saw her, and before your doubts could work against you, you asked her to dinner, and she said yes. Ever since then, you feel as if you were on some sort of high.

You had a great time at the Schnee's Cake Factory and you both discovered how much you have in common, and now you're in each others arms after watching movies on the TV in your room. You're dazzled by the way she laughs when you tell a joke, and you are captivated by her smile when she enjoyed the little things like the glint of the fractured moon during the walk to your house, or the way she holds your hand and just finds pleasure in being around you.

She's warm underneath the sheets, and you are still marveling at how different she looks without her beanie, though it's a change in appearance you can appreciate. She smells of lemon, and a hint of polished steel, and her head nuzzling into your chest fills you with contentment.

She had taken off her hoodie earlier, and you now notice that underneath it, her breasts looked more succulent than you had expected, as well as shapely and perky. You stare at them a bit and your pants begin to tighten. She notices when the bulge starts to poke her, and she grins at you teasingly.

"I see that you're eager." May purrs with amusement, as she feels your arousal through your pants. Her soft lips meet yours, and you only harden.

She slips the sheets off and straddles you, still staring you down with a predatory gleam in her eyes. She seductively begins to strip, and you can't hide the excitement on your face. You begin to undo the zipper on your pants. About halfway through, she pauses.

"Hang on a second, I have to pee." She states. She then pulls down her pants and underwear and her huge phallus flops out.

"Jarate!" She shouts out excitedly as she begins pissing all over your bed, drenching the sheets, the mattress protector, the socks you were still wearing for some reason and probably will not be able to remove now, your pants and boxers that were halfway off your legs, and a small part of your scrotum and penis.

At this point, you are sobbing uncontrollably as your overly saturated socks drip golden liquid onto the equally saturated sheets. Perhaps with dust infused detergent, your fabrics can once again be set right, but no amount of your tears can wash away the saturated stain on your soul. You are crying like such a wuss that May takes a moment to be concerned about the state of your being.

"Aww, please don't cry, baby. Let me show you a magic trick!" She says as she reaches behind her, and with a scrunched up facial expression and a small squeak escaping her lips that would have been cute and erotic in pretty much any other situation, she pulls an entire tissue box out of her anal cavity.

She wipes your face with some tissues, drying away the tears. Now your face smells like a salty turd. You also now look like a baboon. You would cry more if you were not so shitfaced.

May takes the fact that you are no longer crying as a sign that it is time to fornicate. She pushes her semi-erect dick into your face. She keeps poking you with it and every time she does, it hardens a bit more until it is completely rigid. It's sheer length and magnitude scares you somewhat and you urinate in fear, further soiling the bed.

When she shoves the tip into your mouth and it touches your tongue, you gag and vomit your Schnee's Cake Factory dinner on it. May seems to derive pleasure from you coating her penis with your stomach sauce, and is now one hundred and ten percent erect.

You try to get up and run away but May suplexes you and slams your face into the now yellow pillow. She then forces her bile covered boner into your ass, and there's nothing you can do about it but bite the pillow. The pillow tastes disgusting, like urine. She is pounding you forcefully and her thrusting seems to exponentially increase every time. At some point, you look behind you and notice she is playing a handheld video game.

She finally ejaculates after finishing speedrunning as Soaring Ninja, which took nearly two hours. Your ass is absolutely raw and the pillow still tastes terrible. You still cannot cry. She pulls out, causing your sphincter to seal up with the glue-like baby batter. You feel a little tired, but May starts smoking a cigarette and puts one in your mouth. She lights it, and you cough because it tastes like shit and you have never smoked before, but everything is fine because peer pressure is cool. She gave you lung cancer.

Suddenly, you both hear heavy footsteps approaching your room. May jumps through your window, shattering it, as the door opens. It is your morbidly obese mother, and she sees you in your piss drenched bed smoking, and your shattered window.

Your mom punches you in the face so hard, your grandchildren are going to need grandchildren lawyers, which could be the case as May somehow impregnated you, which should not be biologically possible.

You never have grandchildren, because you somehow die from lung cancer three days later. At least you managed to lose your virginity.

To not be continued


End file.
